Finding Amy -Being Re-Written-
by MontanaLoverGurl97
Summary: What would happen if Amelia Pond was captured in the middle of the night? As The Doctor and Rory attempt to find her, they come across time traveling other-dimension Ricky Smith along with the famous Rose Tyler and The Tenth Doctor Duplicate. However, they've got bigger problems to face with when a hypnosis act leaves Amy waiting for Rory to find her once again. AmyxRory; Story WIP
1. Chapter 1 - Where is my Pond

Chapter One- Where's Amy?

"Amy!" Rory awoke with a start from a nightmare and realized he was screaming his wife's name at the top of his lungs. Come to think of it, where was his wife? Wasn't she right here in bed next to him when he fell asleep? She wasn't here now. _Maybe she is in the bathroom_, Thought Rory. He rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. No Amy. He looked in the two guest rooms and spare bathroom. No Amy. He looked in the kitchen, living room, and the den. No Amy. He checked his study and the nursery for their next child. No Amy. He peeked out the blinds. It was around six in the morning and there was light gleaming off the rising sun. Amy's car and his truck were parked where they left them the night before. _This isn'right. Something is very wrong. Come on, Doctor. Show up! I need your help right now. And today would be helpful! _Thought Rory helplessly.

Meanwhile aboard the TARDIS…

"Wibbley Wobbley Timey Wimey, how'd it take my Amy? Where is my Amy? Wait…Her husband! Uhh...Rory! I should go to him, he'll know where is wife is! And then the three of us are back to our adventures. No problem." The Doctor paced back and forth of the empty TARDIS and worried his two hearts worth. He had received a video message saying that the Daleks had made a space and time portal, capturing young Amelia Pond. "Maybe it was a prank or something, to scare him. The image was a fake. Amy was safe in her bed with Rory. It was all OK. I need to stop talking to myself!" The Doctor was near losing his mind. He just needed to remember where Amy said she would be living with Rory… "That's it! Ontario, California, here I come! Allons-y!"

The next morning Rory awoke later that day to0 a large crash coming from the den. _Doctor is in the house. _Rory pulled on a pair of jeans and buttoned up his shirt. As he got to the kitchen, he was The Doctor looking through the freezer. "Sorry, Doctor. We're out of fish fingers right now." Rory told the disappointed TimeLord. "No custard, either, I assume?" The Doctor asked with sad eyes. "Nope, but we could run to the market. As soon as you tell me where my wife is!" The Doctor's eyes got big and he asked, "You don't know where Amy is?" Rory stood frigid. "I woke up and she was gone. I thought maybe you came by and picked her up, but there was no note anywhere. I searched everywhere." The Doctor didn't want to tell Rory what he knew, so he simply replied, "I think we should board the TARDIS and figure things out from there. "Rory was too dumbfounded to say more than, "Yeah."

Amy awoke with a start and realized that her 'nightmare' wasn't a dream. She really was trapped and shackled to a pole surrounded by Daleks. This was real. What was worse? No Rory. And The Doctor could have no clue where she was, or even that she missing! Rory was probably tearing apart the house looking for a note or a sign or anything. Amy knew the Daleks extracted her memories, and they could now easily play tricks on The Doctor and Rory. She was helpless. Is this how the story was supposed to end? Amy couldn't take it anymore, and in a blind rage she broke one of her arms free of the chains. Never noticing how strong she could be, and never using her muscles in that way before, Amy's arm now hung limply at her side. Her right arm. Her stronger arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Searching the Town

Once in the TARDIS, The Doctor showed Rory the video footage of his wife, trapped, tied to a pole, surrounded by none other than the Daleks. Rory stared in disbelief, and tear formed in his green eyes. He prayed to whatever force or god that existed that his Amy would be okay, and back in his arms, soon. The Doctor suggested that the search all of Ontario first, maybe the video was a fake and she was just out shopping or had gone for a walk. Two and a half hours later, the parked the TARDIS in an empty lot and placed it in invisible mode, so the civilians wouldn't notice a London police-box in Ontario, California. The boys were getting pretty hungry, as Rory had skipped breakfast, and who knew the last time The Doctor had eaten. The quickly located a McDonald's across the street, While eating his Big-Mac, Rory listened intently to the Doctor worry about Amy, and from time to time complain that McDonald's needs fish-fingers and custard.

Amy awoke a day later and realized that she had experienced a dream with exact details of the night before. Her memory had been cleared and her thoughts ejected by unknown machines, but nothing could stop her conscience. That night she couldn't sleep, due to a dog barking repeatedly outside, so she decided to go to the kitchen for a cup of tea, around midnight or so. About halfway through her cup of tea, she heard a loud scratching sound at the front door. She got up and looked outside the peep-hole, but saw nothing. She didn't see any family members, no Doctor, no monsters, no aliens, and no TARDIS. After the raspy noise continued for five minutes, she decided to wake her husband up. Rory however was home from a long day at the hospital, and was sound asleep. She wanted him to get some rest before having to return to work in the morning so she left him to his slumber. In her sleep-dazed idiotic confidence, Amy opened the door and was bombarded. She heard the unmistakable voice of the Dalek and tried to scream but no sound came out. Next thing she knew, it was hours later and she was awake, tethered to a pole with a gag in her mouth. She looked about her body and saw a noticeably swollen ankle, bruises on her arms and a gash on her forehead. After a few moments of letting her eyesight come back to her, Amy noticed she was hooked to many machines, all extracting her memories, her feelings, her thoughts, even her deepest secrets. She also saw an I.V. pumping a greenish blue substance that she knew as the alien sedative, Siculator. The Doctor had well educated her on this drug, and she knew all of its side-effects. One of which include incredible strength. I guess the Daleks had forgotten that. And with a little effort Amy was able to get her right hand free of the chains, with only a few scraps and scratches.

Rory and The Doctor were back in the TARDIS, flying through space and time, looking for any clue of where Amy could be. Maybe some more footage would be sent to the TARDIS? The Doctor decided to check a few of the planets he'd been to with Amelia Pond before, but something had felt really odd to him. Rory came running from down stairs with damp hair, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and yelled, "Uh…Doctor! We are crashing, in case you didn't notice! Falling through space isn't my idea of a 'nice shower!'" The Doctor simply replied, "Eh, it happens. Where shall we land this time? Maybe we'll see dinosaurs again…Lets find out!" Rory let out a final scream of, "Doctor! My wife is insane fro traveling with you all these years!" And with that the TARDIS hit soil.


End file.
